Victorious
by Emily Jiang
Summary: She is the Legend nobody knows. She is the Prodigy that nobody notices. She's the criminal that nobody talks about. She goes by the name of Light. And this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Light**

The Lake sector of Los Angeles is a dangerous place at night. Robberies happen, and there's nobody to report too. Not to mention the plague, which has been picking off citizens day after day. Its not a place meant for soft hearted kids.

Which is why it fits me perfectly.

I move with swiftness and agility. Nobody spots me, nobody even glances in my direction. My footsteps are silent as I leap rooftops, feeling like a free bird or at least a rapid squirrel. Every now and then, I forget I'm really human and just let go of myself into the wind, blowing by me, through my skin tight clothes and deep golden hair.

I don't mess up, its not in my nature to just fall off. Sure, with one wrong placement of my foot, I would go tumbling down and end up breaking my skull. Nobody would take me to the hospital, so I would probably end up bleeding to death, but seriously, how likely is that to happen? I've ran these rooftops for years, and I familiarized myself with every little detail. In a few meters, a gap of rooftops would appear. I would have to leap.

If my legs didn't go far enough, I would fall down two stories, and probably twist, or even break, my ankle. But I know myself, I know my body. I make a perfect leap and keep running, my cheap shoes skittering against the rough, slanted ceilings. Its so fun to run across roofs, that I forget the sweat that bursting out my forehead, and the aching in my legs.

Eventually, my body forces me to take a break, so I stop near a JumboTron. Its bright screens lights up the town, and I watch the news broadcast. The war between Colonies and the Republic. The Patriots. As words fly by, I almost start off again with my fun of leaping across roofs, when another annocement stops me.

Day.

Of course, his face his different this time. Again. This time, he's actually a bald teenager, with buck teeth and thick, bushy eyebrows. He looks more like a man than his young age. It obviously isn't the real Day, the real Day is almost as lean and agile as me.

Almost.

Or maybe he is. I did hear that he once scaled a four story building in four seconds. A new record, really. Maybe I should try to do something like that, prove myself to the Republic, but I don't need The Republic to paste a bunch of random faces over my name.

To the Republic, I'm pretty much nonexistent. All they care about is they're precious Day, the boy who commits crimes against them which include theft, vandalism, etc. The boy who's prints never match anyone's in their system.

I'm not like Day, or his reputation. I don't go around flaunting that I'm the same person. Right now, the Republic thinks I'm about fifty different people. They've never even gotten my prints, since I pretty much always where gloves. If they knew that I was the same person who did all of those crimes, like, I don't know, destroying a Senator's house and what not, then I'm quite sure that my name and some random face would be on that JumboTron instead of Day's.

Something aches in my chest, wanting to be recongized, but I calm down. Day can have the fame for all I care. I just need to watch my back. That was it, it was just me, the more Day gets his face posted on a JumboTron, the more people would be aware. The bigger his reward got. Nobody even knows who I am, with all my crimes thinking to be directed to multiple people. Because I am a nobody... Or at least, in their eyes I am.

Eventually, I get up and start running again, enjoying the small freedom of being able to leap from building to building, without a care in the world.

After about twenty minutes of sprinting, I stop. I was getting close, dangerously close to where the buildings are high, and full of light. Close to a place that actually matters, that would shoot a shadow running across rooftops without a second thought.

A small thought confronts me. Nobody even knows who I am, but they won't be hesitant to shoot on sight. I need to go back, now. It was late at night, I needed to get home.

But then, right as I turn my heel to leave, a strange alarm buzzes. My hair whips from behind me as I turn around and look around the city for the owner of the nosie. The hospital.

I scope out the area, and quietly leap towards the the hospital, my curiosity getting the better of me. When I'm at close range, I make sure to stay in the shadows as I watch the scene unfold.

A break in, most likely. Probably some random guy desperate for plague cures. I was lucky, I never got the plague... Yet. I was off the grid, its not like people would test plagues for me anyway.

Suddenly, a figure leaps through the window. A blur of black follows my eyes, a clutch of some bottles in his hands. Its obviously antidepressments, since if he was carrying plague cures, he would only take a few. What did he need that for?

Intrigued with this character, I use a water pipe to slide down to the ground before getting covered by the dark shadows to hide my face. Everybody was focusing on the main guy, nobody would notice me slipping into their hospital, maybe taking a few plague depressments for myself, and selling them to the highest bidder. I nod to myself at the thought, and remind myself to be careful. The only disguise I have is my hoodie, that was it. Scramble up the wall, and get in, easy stuff.

With pretty much nothing to lose, I make sure all of the soldiers had their eyes on the character in black before looking back up at the wall. Four stories, at least. And a small thought calls out to me. I bet I can climb it faster than Day.

Almost as if he read my mind, the boy who stole the depressments eyes land on mine. Bright blue, you don't see those eyes anymore. I smile at him, he can only see my smile, nothing else, and using the brick wall that lies beside the sleek hospital one, I climb up.

My legs so quickly, I almost don't compute what I'm doing. I just do it.

He watches me as I slowly count in my head.

One... Two... Thre-

I was already up at the top and leaped, my hands connecting to the windowsill. I pull myself up quickly and look back at the boy with blue eyes. A gun is trained on him, but he still holds my eye contact. He nods his head, a short jab down in a sign of respect, before I head into the building.

As I predicted, everyone had evacuated. The only thing that was left was the prize.

I stuffed my coat pockets with them. Filling every pocket with enough to last weeks. When I was done, I leaped out the window, landing on my feet and rolling to my back before shifting getting up. A man, with a uniform, had some blood over his hands. A knife was stuck into another man's chest. The man with the uniform walking away stares at me, and at first, I think I was caught, but he just scurries away like he was afraid of me. He never even saw me before.

I hear more footsteps and glance at the man who had fallen. A thick wad of blood was placed over his shoulder, it must've been from a knife. But... What confused me was another, even larger mass of blood over his heart.

The man was perfectly fine when I saw him. Did the boy throw it at his shoulder, run up to him and push it into his heart? No, there wasn't enough time for that. He would need to escape, escaping was the first priority.

Then how'd he get the second wound?

Without thinking, I skim my bare fingers against the smooth surface of the knife. Still warm. Who ever did this, had warm hands.

I hear boots hitting the ground at an intense speed and practically run away. Roofs or sewers? Roofs are more likely for people to spot me, plus, by the time I would climb to the top, the soldiers would no doubt be here.

Sewers it is.

I hop in and twist the top back before sprinting through, ignoring the smell as I wonder what happened to the fallen soldier.

***!***

 **Warning: This version of Legend is very different, for many, many reasons. For one thing, Light (The character narrating) is in it, so, let's just say there's going to be a lot of different twists and turns.**

 **Hopefully, you'll like it.**

 **Until next time, Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light**

I run along the sewer for two and fifteen minutes.

Its not exactly the same as leaping from building to building, the area is different, and it doesn't give you the same momentum.

As I take a few dozen twists and turns, I climb back up and see that I'm in the city. After scooting up, I sigh and take out what I scavenged.

A dozen plague antidepressents, that was all I was able to grab.

It was still really dark outside, the sun's not up yet. I sigh and lean my head back, resting it against the brick wall. No injuries, nothing. I commited a crime, and nobody even bothered to glance in my direction. Nobody even cared.

I wasn't very sleepy, in fact, if anything, I was bursting with energy. There was still time to trade the suppressants for some notes. Still enough time to continue leaping across the buildings. Still enough time to commit another crime. Or a dozen.

I brought myself up, my body still high off of that adrenaline rush, and climbed up the building I was once leaning against. My foot connected to the window ledge, the bricks, and finally to the rooftop. My balance was impeccable as I crouched down, watching the night roll on by. I could sleep here tonight, and nobody would know. Nobody would even care.

Eventually, I began jumping buildings again. This time, I was a little more careful, paying attention to the soldiers who patrolled the area. They don't typically watch the roof tops, but you can never be too careful. My hands helped keep me steady until something caught my eye.

Or, someone.

The lid to the sewer slams against the ground. The sound echoes, making me more intrigued about what's happening. Perhaps it was a man who was fixing the pipes. Or maybe a girl who was escaping the warfront.

Instead, a boy with bright blue eyes crawled out. He was hurt, badly, and was gasping for air. I recognized the eyes immediately, they belonged to the same boy who stole from the hospital. What a coincidence.

The boy rolled over a few times and pushed the lid back on. I watch him as he struggles to get on his feet and start walking towards somewhere that is at first unclear to me. He stumbles along, barely able to walk. The boy is strong, I'll give him that. He's strong and determined to get somewhere, yet I don't know where until I see a bright white sign that his brilliant blue eyes are trained on.

The Union Station.

But frankly, I don't think that he's going to make it. He has to lean against buildings to catch his breath, which is ragged and uneven. Sometimes, it seriously looks like he's going to collapse.

I don't know why this boy with blue eyes intrigues me so much, but he does. Its like he's important for some reason, which is still unknown to me. But my gut tells me to watch him, so I keep my eyes trained on him as he eventually realizes the odds of him making it are extremely slim, so he turns into an alleyway and collapses, just a block away from the Union Station. The plague suppressants spill out of his pockets, but any fool can see that he can't make it. He's too injured, he needs help.

But I don't want to give it to him. I have my own back to take care of.

I'm about to walk away when a girl starts walking towards him. She has these big eyes and she's as skinny as a stick. But most people in this sector are.

Once she sees the boy, she runs towards him and wraps an arm around his shoulder before carrying him around. She's much stronger than she looks, apparently. Her hair waves behind her as she leads them both.

The girl knocks on house after house, trying to find someone, anyone, to take them in. I follow them by staring at them along the roofs. I snort that the girl's method. Why in the world would someone take them in?

But, then, as if to prove me wrong, someone looks at the girl and the boy. Staring at them before nodding. The girl gives the man a wide grin before hoppling in, with the boy still having an arm around her shoulder.

The two intrigue me, something I haven't felt in a long time. Slowly, but surely, I hop down to the ground and lean against the walls, trying to find out where the couple is staying. I hear footsteps, uneven ones that must belong to the girl, because of all of the boy's weight. Eventually, I hear a plop of a body, and from then on, all I do is hear their conversation. Well, the girl's conversation to the boy.

"You're going to be alright. You're going to be fine, okay. You hear me, you're going to be okay. You've risked too much to just die down." I hear a small peck of the girl's lips against the boy before she whispers one last sentence. The sentence makes me widen my eyes in shock.

"Don't leave me, Day."

***I***

I've been watching Day for two days. So this is the Republic's number one criminal, huh? I expected him to have a bit more muscle, and older, but instead, he doesn't even look sixteen. And he has a friend, girlfriend maybe? I need to learn about Day, figure him out. Its mostly because, I kind of respect him. He's strong, he's agile, and in a way, he's kind. He payed my the respect from before.

I lean against the building's brick walls, and flip the knife in my hand. It gleams in the daylight as I wait for Day to wake up.

Eventually, he does.

I hear a soft moan, and hear another voice cutting the sound off. The couple talks for a while, when something stops me.

"Is my family okay?" Day asks the girl when I freeze.

Family? Day has a family? I don't know wether to consider that as a good or a bad thing.

The girl, Day called her Tess, says something back to him, but all I can think of was the word family.

When the conversation eventually comes to an end, I stay silent, but in my head, all I can think about is what he said.

Family.

***!***

I hear harsh footsteps against the floor. One person is limping, Day. He must be leaving. I've been trying to sleep, and the footsteps woke me up.

With my quick feet, I get up and follow their movements. My footsteps silent as I walk through the deep night and hear the sound of a door opening. I need high ground.

My eyes connect to the brick wall, and my hands grab onto it, and scale it before I'm at the top in no time. Now, I finally get a good look at the Legend Day. His face is kind of how I expected, lean and alert. Eyes still a brilliant blue. He's limping, his left ankle must be twisted. One of his hands are clutching his ribs, and the other is trying to pull this old hat over his white-blond hair. So this is Day, the Republic's number one criminal.

The couple talks, leaving the country and plague cures. My ears perk up at that, and I feel my notes jingle in my inner coat pockets. I ended up only selling two plague suppressments. I gave about the other ten to families in need of the plague. I already have six hundred notes in my pocket, along with the eighteen hundred I have stashed away.

The two eventually walk away, after seeing some soldiers coming nearby.

I follow.

***!***

 **Happy Pre-New Year!**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light**

Eventually, Tess and Day split up. I do too, they don't do anything interesting. Why should I even bother with familiarizing myself with the Republic's number one criminal and his accomplice?

I end up walking along the streets of the Republic before I see a man in a trench coat, whispering into people's ears. Once I'm at a close enough distance, he whispers into mine.

"Plague cures. MidNight. One Man. Ten-Second place." He whispers, his voice is soft as I walk away, committing the knowledge to memory.

A trap, there's no doubt about that. A trap for someone they know is desperate for cures, and with knowledge of the same place.

For some reason, my thoughts wonder towards Day. I think about his family, and about how he needed them for his family. He risked his neck for them. I shake my head, there are plenty of people who need cures for family, especially in this sector. But I should always list it as a possibility.

I remember the time and spend the rest of the day being lazy. I only spend the night to run, where nobody can see me. Where I blend in with the blackness of the night. I mostly sleep in the alleyways, recharging my batteries.

At ten to midnight, is when I slip into the black night and look for the Ten-Second Place.

***!***

I race across the buildings. The crisp breeze welcomes my hair, which is the only blast of light. Golden with brown highlights. I developed my golden hair from my father, and the brown from my Mom. They both gave me a little bit of their genes, making me a whole new person.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see Day. I can't miss that white-blond hair and bright blue eyes. Perhaps it is Day who their looking for. He's doing something to the wires. He is smarter than he looks, if he can rewire stuff like that. He's above the building, and he's watching down below. He doens't catch my glance, he's too busy looking at his work. He's hidden to the shadows, to the naked eye. But I look closely at my surroundings.

I watch in the shadows as he and some guy have a nice conversation. Stuff about need and what not. I stare at the person with the plague cures. Watch every move. Analyze. Figure out how to strike her and get those cures. I can sell them...

Or I can give them to Day... i shake my head, wiping the thought from my mind.

After they're done talking, Day runs. He just disconnects the wire and leaves, moving swiftly through the rooftops. Because he's injured and all, I found this very impressive.

The person touches his earpiece, about to say something, when I do it. Her weakness, her weak point.

I jump her, my feet connect to her chest. Yup, definitely a girl. She gets pushed back as I calculate frantically in my head, her hand, the grip on the vial is slipping. I kick her face, and her earpiece falls out. She's alert now, and the hand that once clutched the vial was now open, tending to her facial wounds. She gasps, but she's alert. I can hear footsteps. I don't have much time.

She has a gun in her belt pocket, but she doesn't go for it becuase I'm already diving. My hands grab the vial, before it breaks just a little too light and there's a faint tap that appears, as I straighten my back. She stares at me, and I know she's stalling. She's stalling for her guards to come and deal with me. But, she puts her arms up and I stare at her stance. Her form.

Its a trained form, she did this before, possibly in lessons. She looks young with her nice features and all. A bruise is forming on her left cheekbone where I punched her. My hand is still clutching the vial before we engage into a hand to hand combat battle.

She aims for my weak point, my ribs. My hands are always too protected for my face. Of course, because I want that to happen. Everything I do is for a reason. But the second before her foot is about to connect to my chest, I grab it with my right hand and twist her ankle. She yells in pain, she wasn't expecting that. She thought she was fast, but I was faster.

She falls to the ground as I loom over her and she prepares herself for an impact. Her feet twitch. She's waiting for me to make a step, get off balence, then she was sweep my feet. So, I take her by surprise, I jump with one foot and the other kicks the slice of metal on her belt up. Her feet are already swiping, missing me by a millimetre as I catch the metal and within three seconds, I've already scrambled up the pipe and I'm at the top. She reaches for her gun that should be hanging by her hip, before realizing that its not there.

"Looking for this?" I ask, and dangle the gun in front of her before hearing the sound of footsteps against the earth get harsher. Louder. Their coming for me. I place the gun down on the ceiling, and race across the rooftops. Nobody can catch me, fore after all those years of running on rooftops, I've developed the sort of agility the world has never seen. I keep running, until a good mile and a half is seperated between us. My hand is still holding onto the vile, and sweat glistened down my forehead before I hear a voice.

"Good job, cousin." I hear and turn around to see no one other than the legendary Day. He's leaning against a chimney, trying to look relaxed, but I could tell he had a very difficult time catching up with me. But, with all those injuries, he was very... Impressive. Perhaps I had underestimated him.

"Is this truly coming from the Legend Day?" I ask, and crack a small smile. My golden hair is in a ponytail, and everything is covered up with my tight black clothes and ski mask. Well, except for my eyes. He smiles as well before gesturing towards the bottle.

"What're you going to do with that, cousin?" He asks as I smile and dangle the bottle before throwing it to him. He catches it with ease before giving me a confused look. Why would I give something as precious as plague cures to someone like him? He might be wondering. I turn my head ever so slightly before responding to the question that he never asked.

"Its empty. It was all a trick. Check inside, and I bet you there's a tracking device." I straighten my back, I'm on my tiptoes before gesturing towards the ground.

"The sewer, toss it in there. That'll buy you two days at most. Then, they'll come back. They always come back, Day." I say as he smiles.

"You really think things through, yeah?" He asks as I turn and smile back. But, of course, he can't see it.

"I like to watch out for myself, Day. You should too." Right before I leaped off of the three story building and landed on my feet on the next building before chasing myself into the night.

***!***

 **Their first conversation... What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share. Eat food.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**June**

"You got hit pretty hard." Thomas tells me as he looms over me at the hospital. I nod and scratch my neck, he raises an eyebrow.

"Commander Jameson's faith in you faltered a little bit. You seriously would have to persuade her if you want to continue this." I widen my eyes. Just because Day got a jump on me, doesn't mean that she can just cancel my entire mission. I have to say though, with all those injuries, him doing all that was impressive. Plus, Day kind of looks like a girl, mostly from his eyes (Sapphire blue. Soft, with a slant of approx. 10 degrees. Beautiful) But that was all I was able to tell before getting hit in the chest and all.

"That's not fair!" I whine. "Day got a jump on me! I thought he left, and my guard was down." I grit my teeth, I should've been more alert, but I was kind of off guard. I thought I was prepared for Day if he did attack, with him being injured and all, but he recovered at an astounding kind of time.

"Day?" Thomas asks. I stare at him like he couldn't get any dumber.

"Yeah, you know, the guy who got the jump on me." Thomas shook his head.

"June, the gun got the person's prints. That wasn't Day." I stare at him for half a second. That would explain the astounding skill and lack of injury. "It was someone else. We only found one of those prints before, skimming the sewer walls. He calls himself Light, but that was the only time we ever found his prints."

"Well, that explains why he did look like a girl." I frown. I should've been more clear on the details. It should've been more obvious to me.

"A girl?" Thomas asks and rubs his chin. "I guess, we're going to have to investigate more to this new character." He said as I nod before he touches his earpiece and nods.

"June, Jameson told me that she'll give you one more chance. And also, not to screw it up." I smile and nod.

"Thanks, Thomas." I reply as he smiled.

"Welcome, June. You should get some rest. Let those bruises heal." I nod and snuggle in bed, wishing Ollie was next to me. Its almost 4 AM, but other than my sore body, I felt fine and alert, my mind rattled through this new character. Light, huh?

She had really good skills, there was no doubt on that. (Her reflexes were impeccable. She had a quick eye for the smallest things, ie: My legs twitching etc.) This Light person seemed to be a girl, based on her more feminine features. (Long, wavy, dirty blond hair) She seemed interesting, compared to Day. Her fighting style was different than what I learned before. Like she created her own moves or something.

I place my throbbing skull against my pillow and hope that nightmares of my brother won't wake me up.

*A*

 **Light**

I don't bother with Day for the next two days.

I typically spend my time lying around the neighbourhood in the day, and running through the night. Yesterday, I decided to sleep during the night, so today, I was full of energy in the day. What a change.

For some reason, I keep on seeing Day as well. I don't exactly know why, but once I first noticed him, now, its practically impossible not to notice him. My feet tap the floor as minutes tick by. I want to run across the rooftops, but I'd be arrested on sight. My body is spike full of energy, and I'm waiting to run.

My ear twitches as I hear some commotion. I turn my head and walk towards the noise before seeing a Skiz Fight. I roll my eyes, these guys are desperate for some entertainment. I would bet on it, but really, I don't like betting. Too much risk involved.

Suddenly, I notice a girl get pushed into the centre. Tess. I widen my eyes and stare at her. My hair is stuck in a bun, and my fingers twitch, but I stop myself before I do something stupid. Then, another girl with dark, black hair steps in.

Everyone bets on the regular, Kaede, but I stare at girl with black hair. Okay, no, I'm staring at her stance. Her practiced stance.

"1500 Notes on the dark haired girl." I say, handing it off to the chubby betting man. He raises an eyebrow, but takes the money.

I wasn't mistaken to bet on her. She wins by a mile, even when Kaede took out her knife, she dodged it with ease. Well, she got skimmed, but that was about it. But I knew she was heading towards her death match.

The gamblers, she didn't think of the consequences. The gamblers were to ones who would kill her for winning.

I get my Notes and watch as she gets stampeded by gamblers. There's something about her that seems... Familiar. But really, I see lots of people, a lot of the time. I probably saw her at the black market or something.

Suddenly, a dust bomb goes out and I see a wave of white-blond hair. Day. Now he's helping strangers, huh?

I watch as he helps the girl to this old library balcony. My eyes are trained on them before wondering why I'm actually watching this. Don't I have better things to do. I shake my head at myself and walk away.

*A*

Somehow, I end up getting six hours of sleep last night, so when I woke up, energy was practically emitting from my pores. I ended up wondering the early morning, walking around the sector. My eyes barely compute the streets, but somehow, someway, I manage to get back to that old library. I want to facepalm myself. Why do I keep ending up at the same spot?

I see Day and Tess talking to eachother up on the higher levels, and the mysterious, dark haired girl sitting by herself. I'm wearing my casual clothes today, black tights, a tight, light grey t-shirt. My hair in its regular ponytail. I turn around, ready to walk somewhere else, when I hear small talking.

My hearing is much more... acute than others. It seriously comes in handy at times like this.

I turn to see the Girl talking. I can't hear what she's talking about, but I can noises coming out of her mouth, and her mouth moving. She's not looking at me, as I causally keep walking, but my eyes keep looking back at the girl. Eventually she stops, and I spot a tiny, tiny movement of her mouth. My eyesight is raptor sharp, so I saw her tongue twitching. Touching something.

I shake my head, she had something in her teeth. She was humming or singing to herself. I can't take things too seriously, she's just a girl who was in a Skiz fight. With a practiced stance.

I grit my teeth and walk away, trying to think about something other than Day, Tess, and the Girl.

*A*

 **Next chapter is going to be very... eventful. Should come out in a few days. :)**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. Eat Watermelon.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Light**

I somehow manage to get the girl, Day and Tess out of my head with some running and sleeping. It was nice to just rest and be lazy for the next few hours, I spend my time at my hiding spot. The only place I can secretly call home. I just want to get my mind off of things and whatnot.

When I'm walking along the block again, 39 hours after last checking on them, I realize that their not there anymore. I want to sigh and grit my teeth at the same time. Why am I so caught up in Day? He's simply a boy, a criminal. I thought I didn't associate myself with criminals. Or people in general. Yet something about Day always caught my attention. Perhaps it's his swiftness through the crowds, or the way his blue eyes seem to shine in the darkest night... Whatever the reason. I always found myself particularly drawn to him.

Since it was barely dusk, I ended up walking across the rooftops, not looking for anything in particular. My eyes skim by the ground and the alleyways. I blink and keep going, pass the vendors and what not.

When its about seven, I finally find them. The Girl's black hair and Day's white-blond hair.

And their kissing.

I bite my lip and tear my eyes away. Wait, wait, wait, rewind. Was I just...

Jealous?

I don't even like Day. No, I know I don't like Day. He's just a boy.

I shake my head just lie down on the roof, not daring to move. Day's hearing is good, he could hear me walk away. And let's just say that I don't want to interupt this moment. I take in deep breaths and wait for them to be done. I wince, when I hear their kissing intensify.

It takes forever, but they eventually do finish. I sigh and bang my head against the roof when they stop.

Its about time.

*A*

Eventually, Day moves, after what felt like days. After a few minutes, the Girl moves too. I follow, I don't exactly know why, but I do. I follow as Day walks into a marked door and the Girl turns and practically sprints back to the alleyway. She has this screwed up look on her face, and her tongue does that thing again before she speaks. This time, since I'm at a closer range, however, I actually hear what she's saying.

"Thomas, I found him." I hear. Its barely audible. I narrow my eyes. Traitor. A spy for the Republic. She was looking for Day. Suddenly, something inside me just clicks. I've never heard her voice before, and now, I recongized it.

She was the girl who tried to trick Day into the getting the Plague Cures. She was against him all this time. I bite my lip, Day was in trouble. I remember her voice, I remember it now. Why did it take me so long to connect the dots?

I don't think, I just silently run towards where Day originally was. Then, I see him, a frown pasted on his face. He's walking back, and I jump off the building to stop him.

"Day." I say, and he staggers back a little bit. He raises an eyebrow before looking side to side.

"If you're working for the Patriots, list-" He starts when I shake my head.

"I'm the girl who tried to steal the cure." I say. He blinks and this sudden recongizion comes to his face.

"Oh, you." He smiles. "My name's Day, but I think you already knew that." I bit my lip before saying the name I told a guard in the sewers a long time ago. It was the name I told him before staggering away. I was dumb back then, dumb and naive. I touched the sewer walls for support, the only time they ever got my prints.

"My name's Light." I say, he nods before I continue. "The girl she's working for the Republic." I say frantically. He widens his eyes, before narrowing them.

"No way. She doesn't-" He starts when I shake my head.

"Listen, I watched her and-" He gives me this crazy face.

"You were watching me?" He asked, like I was stalking him or something. Now that I think about it, I sort of was...

"No, but you have to listen to me. She wants you dead-" He stops me there.

"I don't need to hear about it. She's on my side, Light. I know she is." Then, he just walks by me, like I didn't matter. I widen my mouth at his response as anger screws me over.

"She wants you dead, Day." I growl out as he only ignores me.

I kick the crumbled dirt and shake my head. I try to help someone, and they only blow me off.

Why do I even bother?

*A*

I walk back to my home.

Yeah, I have a home, why is that so surprising? I don't just sleep in alleyways all my life, I actually have a place to call home unlike other people. My feet hit the sewer water as this putrid stench hits my nose. I don't care that I've lived here for five years, I will always hate the horrid smell that keeps interrupting me.

It takes half and hour, I know the sewers from the back of my hand. My gloved fingers skim the walls as I continue walking, staring at my feet. How come I feel so blue? Suddenly, my fingers touch a crack in the walls, the crack is larger than the others. I wrap my fingers around it and pull.

The wall falls off, and my home is revealed. I take a step in and grab the wall by the handles I set into it and pull it back on. I push a metal bar over a hatchet, just to make sure it doesn't fall off.

My home isn't much, but its more than other people in this sector. I have a pretty good mattress that I stole from a mattress store that's owner made fun a few small, skinny kids. I also stole the Notes from its register and gave it to the kids. They deserved it way more than that jerk.

Then, there's my prize possession: My computer. I stole it from a Sentor's home, and burned down the rest of his house. Why? Because he wanted to lower the Trial's age from 10 to 8. I know what happens to kids who don't pass the trial, they die. The thought makes me want to punch something.

I, myself, took the Trials before. I'd rather not mention what happened afterwards.

With my computer, I log in and set up a bunch of security protocols my parents taught me. Then, I scroll through a list of faces and try to match them with the girl. I try ages 13-17, since she seemed pretty young. Two hours later, and I found a match.

June Iparis.

I click into the file, but it said confidential. I smirk, that's never stopped me before.

Five minutes later, I broke into her private records, that included her age, heritage, schooling, and, wow, her Trial Scores.

Age: 15. Heritage: (blank) Schooling: Drake University.

Trial Scores: 1500

Beside her Trial Scores are the words, Prodigy. I place the information to memory and look at her family members.

All deceased. But her brother, Metias Iparis, was the most recent death. There's a photo next to it, and when I see it, my breath stops.

Its the captain that got hit in the shoulder.

I bite my lower lip and click on his profile. I pass by his info and check his death photos. All of them taken from an angle, making sure they don't show the wound deep in his shoulder. I'm sorry, but that's just too convienent to be true.

When I'm done analyzing her brother, I check the maps. I click the house that Day went into and it opens up a new tab. Mostly about a boy, Eden, who has the plague. I raise my eyes at the situation. It's a new kind of plague. Different. I stare at the other occupants and I see four other faces.

One, is a boy, who looks just like Day, except taller and more broader features. Perhaps a brother? He goes by the name of John.

Another, is a lady. She's beautiful, with Day's bright blue eyes and blond-white hair. She must be the mother, she has the most amazing features.

Then, there are two faces with the words deceased underneath. One, is of a man, most likely a father or uncle. And another... Is called a boy named Daniel Atlas Wing who is said to have died five years ago at a labor camp due to small pox. My eyes twitch at the picture.

Day. Younger, less mature, but Day nonetheless.

I think it was the way they claimed that he died that made my heart twitch. I bite my lip and shut my eyes. Memories of my Trial flood my brain. I shake them away and quickly shut down my computer.

Day didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve this. The world is sometimes so unfair.

I open my eyes, I know what to do. I know what I have to do.

I'm going to help Day.

*D*

 **Woohoo, I updated (Gives a virtual high-five)**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Light**

I lay at the top of the rooftops beside Day's home, my weapons placed neatly beside me.

Its barely dayfall, not even, yet I'm as alert as ever. I'm waiting, waiting carefully for Day to come so I can lend him a hand or two. My stomach lays on the creaky roof, but it doesn't break from under me. I scan the roads and wait... And wait... And wait...

My black mask is over my face, hiding it completely. My golden hair wrapped in a tight bun, burning underneath the deep sunlight. Eyes trained on the world in front of me, waiting patiently for fate to unravel itself.

It takes a few minutes until I see him. Day is so viable in the burning sunlight, his bright blond and white strands echo past my eyesight as he dives into his home, frantic to save his family. I shut my eyes. Wait for it, Light. Wait for it.

Eventually, I see soldiers. Coming by the dozens. I see the girl with black hair stand in front of it all and narrow my eyes into slits at her. This is her fault. All of this, is her fault.

Suddenly, I see Day on the rooftops. Just like me. He glazes at the crowd, the deep, sickening crowd of blood thristy soldiers, and then, his gaze is on me. He knows me, or, really, he knows my eyes. I blink at him, as if we created a hidden language through blinking, and he blinks back before returning his gaze to the crowd.

I don't think of myself as fighting anyone anymore. I think of leaping through the buildings, I think of the feeling of pure freedom pushing me to go on. I exhale and open my eyes to the soldiers below, not one of them even seeing me.

Because that's who I will forever be. The Bystander. I will never make the biggest splash in the ocean or the brightest spark in the night. Never.

And I'm tired of that.

The first dust bomb comes at a surprise to everyone. Absolutely everyone, well, except for maybe Day. It falls right smack dab on the lady with a whole lot of badges running down her shirt, making everyone spit out dust. I throw the rest down while their still in shock. Over two dozen of them.

By the time the last bomb left my fingertips, the world is in complete chaos. People are screaming, dust lodged deep into their throats. The only one who has the slightest clue onto whats going on is me and Day, who ran back inside to escort his family to safety. Wrong move, Day. Save yourself first.

I jump down like all those times I did in the past and landed on a soldier. My eyes are keen, and well adapted to the dust so I can easily take down soldiers who wander around, puzzled. In a flurry of kicks and punches, I've knocked down at least six soldiers, and the dust is beginning to clear.

Suddenly, a hand wraps around my neck and twists me to the ground. I stare up at the Girl, as she narrows her eyes at me.

"You." She snarls, as I smile back at her.

"My name isn't You." I reply and kick her right in her face. Right where I kicked her in the past all those nights ago. She stumbles back as I get up and look around for Day.

I spot his flaming white-blond hair, the dust slowly clearing out. He's leading his family to safety. A man, probably in his late twenties, pulls out a gun, and aims.

Then, he fires.

It all happens so slowly, yet I'm unable to do anything about it. The bullet drizzles its way to a head full of white blond streaks, and within mere seconds, the bullet is pushed inside of the skull.

For a mere moment, we're all silent. It was then, as I race towards the dead, limp body, do I realize that that wasn't Day, but his mother.

I hear something, a loud, ear piercing scream. I turn and see the real Day, who is kicking and punching and throwing a goddy fit. Damn it, Day. Why are you always causing trouble?

By now, the dust storm seems to have cleared, the only thing that's left is a few smogs here and there. Five soldiers rush to what seems to be Day's brothers or cousins and blindfolds and arrests them both. Day keeps screaming and thrashing. Somehow, he gets his hands on a gun, but it gets kicked out of his hand.

Me? I'm just standing there, watching everything unfold. Even when I'm suppose to be in the thicket of a mess, I'm still unnoticed.

As if to prove my point wrong, a kick is placed against my skull, knocking me back when I see the Girl.

"Stand down." She mumbles as I smirk at her. But, of course, she can't see it.

I sweep her feet from under her before pushing her gun out of her pocket and shooting at the guards. I manage to get five good shots at the guards, before she disarms be quickly before I punch her in the nose.

"There's nowhere to go, Light." She whispers, her voice soft.

"There's always somewhere to go." I respond and then, I pull out my very last weapon. Its my last one, and I'm pretty sure that I should've used it before.

I throw my last dust bomb at the ground and run towards Day. He groans and holds his leg tightly. He's been shot. I want to groan and hit him, he has to make this that much harder, huh?

I grab him by the arm and run. I think I see his brothers in the car beside us, but I pay no attention. I need to save Day. I need to save Day.

Bullets fire at me, one of them skimming my arm, but the rest missing me completely. The dust really must've gotten into their eyes, or their just lousy shots in general. My arm sings with pain as I quickly run into the alleyway and set Day down. I can hear the men chasing after me as I attempt to open the sewers. Once its open, I carry Day down and close it.

Then, I drag Day into the sewers for what feels like hours. My wound throbs, my fingers shake. I can hear the men screaming to find me, but there's no way that they can. By the time I reach my home, their footsteps are long gone. I open the metal door, shove Day in, and climb in myself before shutting the door tightly and falling into my bed.

I a wanted girl now. I helped a fugitive. I almost got myself killed a million times over.

I sigh and for a moment, I almost smile. At least now, they will forever know my name.

*L*

 **Who wanted an update? (Everyone slowly raises hand)**

 **So, yeah. As I mentioned in the past, this version of Legend is very different. Day ain't going to get captured by no soldiers. Yeah, yeah, hate on me all you want. (Plz don't) but this is my universe. (Not really though) Okay, my Fanfiction, and I can do what I want. (Unless I don't follow the guidelines. Then I'm in trouble)**

 **Review. (If you feel like it)**

 **Favourite. (Plz)**

 **Follow (ME!)**

 **Share. (How? I have no idea...)**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily :)**


End file.
